


Lucifer's twin

by Crowleysqueen97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, F/M, Fallen Angels, Family, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealous Michael, Love, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysqueen97/pseuds/Crowleysqueen97
Summary: God didn't have just one favorite...no...he had created all his angels equal to love them all in the same way but...when he created Lucifer he couldn't help but create a double unwillingly bounding the two of you together.What if Lucifer fell from heaven with his own twin? What if the real reason why he fell had been because of his forbidden love for his precious y/n? What if you would have fought heaven and hell just to be with your Morningstar?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A twisted fan fiction in which reader is Lucifer's twin, as gorgeous as the most beautiful angel ever created and just as rebellious.  
> Ps. I tried to make the reader agender so the reader can be whatever gender you are 🌈

The light that sparkled from your brother was almost as bright as the sun...no...it was even brighter, the beauty that radiated from the archangel was something that always took your breath away, God had forbidden every type of inappropriate feelings but whenever your gaze laid on your brother Lucifer every single rule stopped to matter.  
You smiled brightly running your fingers through the majestic pair of wings your twin had attached to his back and sighed ''I could do this for the eternity brother...you...me...our little heaven, just the two of us'' you whispered as Lucifer smiled genuinely, one of the most beautiful things ever created, he turned around and lifted your chin to look into your eyes, your own light shining around you ''you know we can't'' he whispered sadly wrapping his fluffy wings around your body pulling you closer to him as you sighed and rolled your eyes ''yeah... I think father is just jealous, he seems so possessive on us...he sees us as some sort of perfect beings...everyone is allowed to make mistakes but whenever it comes to us it feels like we are too good to sin or whatever'' you mumbled pouting childishly as you pressed your face on your brother's chest, he was warm...so warm no one could have ever believed that the brightest angel would have grown cold one day.  
Lucifer sighed and placed his lips on your forehead staying like that for a while until he looked down and scoffed ''have you heard the last news? Father now wants us to SERVE humans...stupid little weak things... I really don't understand, can't he see the mistake he's making? He made us the wisest angels yet when I tried to warn him about how dangerous and toxic people are he...he lost his mind'' he whispered with pain in his eyes, Lucifer was many things, but he loved his father, he always got hurt when he fought with him, you simply nodded ''he can be like that sometimes... I'm sure he'll get over it, he'll soon realize you're right and despite that...these humans will cause a lot of pain and destruction to father's creations...he will soon realize that, and he will apologize to you for not believing you in the first place, after all we never lie'' you whispered cupping your twin's cheek smiling sweetly, you really loved Lucifer even if it was forbidden, even if God had created you two to defend heaven and be an example for other angels...you felt bad but you really couldn't control it ''Luci...'' you whispered as he hummed and looked at you leaning into your touch ''I know we should love father only but... I love you'' you whispered as a thunder echoed across heaven.


	2. you what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Lucifer...'' you whispered ''I love you''

The thunder echoed across heaven so loudly it caused the concrete floor to rumble, Lucifer's eyes widened before a wicked smirk appeared on his lips ''you bad angel'' he joked laughing weakly ''you know I love you too...and I also know we're in trouble, but you know that already don't you?'' he whispered sighing now, the smile fell from his lips as soon as God himself appeared in front of the two of you, you were expecting Lucifer to deny his love...to call you crazy...sick or worse...you really wasn't expecting your brother to tighten his wings around you in a protective way as soon as God's glare fell on you, you had done the biggest mistake of your whole life, loving something that wasn't God was a sin itself but loving your twin Lucifer? That was a whole new level of sin, maybe if you weren't God's favorites you would have simply gotten away with it with a punishment but being his favorites required something more, something that would have caused all angels to fear father and stick to the rules.  
''Father I-'' Lucifer started but was cut off by a strict glare that sent shivers down your wings ''Father I'm sorry, Lucifer has nothing to do with this, I take my own responsibilities and I-''  
''shut up'' God whispered staring at the two of you with so much disappointment that sent your heart into pieces ''please'' you whispered with tears in your eyes as God simply shook his head ''what am I supposed to tell your brothers hm? That my most perfect creations are nothing more than sinners? That you two created a profound bond made out of sins? Do you know what type of consequences that would have?'' he growled shaking his head ''why? Why did you have to betray me like that? I gave you everything you two could have ever wished for... I...I wasn't supposed to have favorites but you...you were mine...and in this I failed'' he whispered as tears began to roll down both you and Lucifer's cheeks, Lucifer was the sweetest, he would have never betrayed his father so you felt somehow responsible...everything had begun to change as soon as your Father had decided to give you and your brother the mark...you could feel the power of it curse through your angelic figure but the mark wasn't responsible for your own feelings...and that was really driving God crazy ''one of you has to pay...I don't want to see this any longer...witness my greatest creations destroy everything good I've ever made, you...you're wicked, you're sinful...you're the worst beings I could have ever made'' God growled and that was enough to make your brother suffocate a sob, he turned and tried to hide his sadness but you knew...everyone knew Lucifer was crying, after all you two were nothing more than children, children disobey ...it shouldn't have been that much of a deal ''Luci don't cry'' you whispered wrapping your bright red wings around him cupping his cheeks to wipe his eyes as your feathers hid your faces from your father, you knew how prideful Luci could be so you didn't want him to humiliate himself like that ''it will be okay'' you whispered as God flicked his hands parting the two of you, you gasped and fell on the ground, you took a deep breath then went on your knees ''I'm sorry! I'll do anything father but please don't part us!'' you begged desperately, you were a powerful archangel, wise...smart...you knew too well what would have happened now, it had just flashed in your mind...you were able to see a few pieces of the future ''don't' do that to him! Please don't do that!'' you yelled just to see a confused Lucifer in the corner ''do what?'' your brother asked as God sighed and shook his head ''I'm sorry but it's necessary'' he said before he vanished.


	3. The fall

As soon as God left you fell on your knees shaking hard, you knew what was about to come and you also knew you couldn't have stopped it, Lucifer watched you screaming and sobbing on your feet and quickly dried his own tears wanting to be strong for you, he reached your side in a second and knelt down pulling you into his hold ''y/n shh'' he whispered stroking your hair as he kissed the top of your head ''y/n hey look at me what's wrong?'' he asked as you sobbed even harder and threw you arm around his neck tightening the hold as much as you could ''I don't want you to leave, I-I don't want you to be away from me'' you sobbed shaking even harder as you buried your face in his chest trying to stop crying to no avail.  
Lucifer frowned and rubbed your back in circles as he lulled you gently in his arms, he knew you could see futures from time to time, and he didn't even want to know what you had seen, so he didn't even ask ''whatever happens... I love you and that will never change okay? Just promise me something okay Red?'' he asked smiling down at you extremely weakly, the nickname Red always made you giggle, it had so much affection in it but this time it only made you sob again, Lucifer sighed and held your chin forcing you to look at him ''I want you to promise me that you'll always be safe...that you'll stay away from troubles and that...that you'll let me go if Father's decision is to kill me or send me away okay?'' he whispered calmly while he played with your hair.  
You widened your eyes immediately shaking your head ''no! never! I'd never let you go! I'd rather die'' you yelled at the top of your lungs as Lucifer shook his head and tightened his hold on you ''no! You'll stay here and you'll be good, I'll pay the price but I want you to be safe, promise me or I'll hate you forever'' he threatened making you look away, you wiped your eyes and quickly moved away ''then hate me brother'' you whispered looking down.

 

 

A few moments later you and Lucifer appeared in the middle of God's main room, all your brothers were there, there was Gabe...there was Balthazar...Cas...and right next to your father there was a prideful Michael, he was standing there with an emotionless expression on his face, what was he thinking? Did he hate you too?  
Lucifer had stopped talking to you the moment you denied promising him that you would have let him go without a fight so you didn't even know if he still loved you or not but you didn't care, whatever Lucifer would have had to go through you would have followed...with no regrets.

''I finally made my decision'' God's voice echoed and you gulped looking down, you were shaking in fear once again, you didn't care about your life but you did care about Lucifer's ''As you all know, your brother Lucifer decided to disagree on a few matters with me... I had created him to be righteous...to be loyal and ready to fight for what's right; sadly...when I asked him to serve humanity he disagreed showing its true self to me, Lucifer can no longer be trusted, he doesn't deserve the place I had so lovingly reserved for him in heaven and for this...and for many other reasons such as breaking my trust... I decided that my son shall fall''  
Silence fell on heaven for a few seconds then angels began to whisper things about Lucifer, they began to glare at him, most of them were shocked but others simply snickered, after all Lucifer was God's favorite and many were jealous.  
You on the other hand were staring at God in pure shock, he had lied to all his creations, Lucifer wasn't the only responsible and most of all those weren't the real reasons why God was sending Lucifer away ''where are you going to send him?!'' Gabriel, your little brother asked with tears in his eyes, he quickly made his way to Lucifer and tugged gently at his wings wanting to be picked up, Lucifer sighed and smiled weakly at him, he tried to keep all his emotions inside even though he was in so much pain just for the sake of his baby brother. He picked him up almost immediately hiding the sadness and the tears that were threatening to roll down his cheeks, as soon as Gabe was in his arms the small archangel sobbed and hugged Lucifer as tight as possible making your heart ache once again ''I built a cage...in hell...specifically for him, he shall fall for the crimes he had committed'' he said firmly and you scoffed ''the crimes WE committed'' you corrected spreading your wings widely as a deadly glare appeared on your face, your eyes shone bright red as you stared at your father...if Lucifer had to fall you wanted to be sure you would have forced Father to make you fall too.


	4. ''If he falls I fall''

You knew your father was punishing Lucifer so that other angels would have been scared of him...you knew it and you also knew you needed to give God a good reason to force him to punish you and send you away with your brother so yeah...here you were standing in front of your father all powerful and strong.  
Michael himself came to warn you, in the blink of an eye he stood beside you and gripped your right wing roughly causing you to whimper ''stop this y/n no one wants you to fall'' he hissed in your ear but you simply shrugged ''I do, I want to'' you whispered with tears in your eyes, he growled and let you go pushing you face on the floor ''you have no idea what falling means y/n stop acting like an ungrateful child for once!'' he yelled loudly and you simply curled up on the floor sobbing ''I love him! I love Lucifer and father knows! I sinned and I shall pay as much as Lucifer is paying'' you confessed crying desperately, everyone gasped at that, it was worse that they were expecting, Michael growled in anger and raised his fist to punch you, you didn't even want to move away because deep down you knew you probably deserved it, Lucifer on the other hand quickly placed little Gabe down and stood between the two of you glaring at Michael ''don't'' he hissed in a low tone, his eyes were shining red once again, another thing you two had in common, red eyes and a bad temper.  
Michael stopped right in time then sighed ''I'll kick you out of heaven with pleasure'' he hissed and grabbed Lucifer's wings dragging him painfully towards a small opening through the clouds, Lucifer's eyes widened at the sight and gulped, for the first time in your life he really seemed scared and you were responsible for it.  
''Michael no!'' you yelled at the top of your lungs ''he's your brother! We are your brothers! You don't have to do it!'' you begged quickly reaching his side grabbing his wrist ''please brother please'' you begged again and again as Michael shivered and looked down almost reconsidering his actions but a simple glance at God was enough to make him glare again... Michael was a good soldier, he respected God because he was terrified by him ''rules are made to be respected y/n and you two shall pay the price'' Michael said firmly trying to look disgusted and disappointed even though his eyes were saying otherwise ''Michael'' you whispered crying quietly ''let me fall with him'' you said in his mind ''that's all I ask for'' you whispered very softly gently rubbing your brother's arm ''please, I broke rules too... I shall pay'' you added and Michael looked into your eyes nodding just lightly ''why did you have to do this?'' he whispered sadly as you sobbed ''I can't control it... I just love him'' you replied.  
Lucifer was in way too much pain to move, his beautiful wings were being held tightly by Michael's strong hold and were now bleeding here and there, he didn't want to worry you though, so he simply bit his lip hiding his muffled whimpers of pain ''just do it already'' he hissed and glared at Michael ''but keep her safe'' he whispered in Michael's mind too...it was too late though... Michael had just promised you to let you go with Lucifer, and he always kept his words ''I'm sorry'' Michael said looking at the both of you before he held your hand squeezing it lightly then pushed the two of you through the hole sending you down.  
You gasped and yelled as Lucifer's only concern was cursing at your brother Michael for pushing you down with him, he didn't care about himself, he only cared about you ''you're an idiot!'' he yelled as you quickly gripped tightly onto his body not to lose him on the fall, he complained a few more seconds before he held onto you tightly as well with tears in his eyes, the pain you felt was something unbearable, the gravity was slowly burning your body but most of all, it was burning your wings, it hurt...it hurt like nothing you had ever experienced before.  
As if the pain wasn't enough to handle your emotional pain hurt even more, your own brother had just sent you down in hell...your whole family was still in heaven and you would have probably never seen them again...your father...he hated you...he didn't even want to look at you anymore because you were a sin...his biggest mistake...his failure...the words kept repeating in your head for what felt like eternity then all of a sudden your body hit the cold wall and the pain stopped while everything went black.


	5. I hate you

You had no idea how long it had passed since you and your beloved brother fell from heaven, all you knew was that you awoke to a strong light warming your body, you could feel the warmth slowly work its way through your cracked bones healing every single wound and every single scratch until you opened your eyes groaning softly, you found yourself wrapped in a pair of strong arms, your head on a cold chest, you shivered and looked around, everything was quiet and dark ''L-Luci?'' you whispered shakily as the figure behind you held his breath and mumbled something that sounded like a prayer ''finally'' Lucifer whispered weakly, there were feathers scattered all around the two of you and the floor was covered in blood, yours and Lucifer's blood, everything slowly started to make sense in your head...you had fallen with your brother and you were hurt, at least...you were supposed to be but you weren't...you slowly turned around trying to spot Lucifer's face in the darkness, you lifted your hand to cup his cheek, but he flinched and quickly retrieved in the darkness hiding some more causing you to frown ''Luci...are you okay?'' you asked softly even though you knew perfectly he wasn't ''you healed me didn't you?'' you continued as he simply curled up in a corner of the cage hiding his face as much as he could ''Luci...'' you whispered shakily slowly crawling to him ''Luci love look at me'' you begged softly with tears in your eyes, he used to be surrounded by the brightest light, he used to radiate warmth...but right now the morningstar seemed off, you gulped inching closer and for a second you thought to hear a sob escaping his lips, it broke your heart ''Luci I'm sorry'' you whimpered now letting the tears fall down your cheeks ''I'm sure I still have some grace left, I can heal you, where does it hurt?'' you asked not daring to touch him just yet, once again you didn't receive any type of response from him so you sighed and grabbed his wrists to move his hands away from his face, much to your surprise he growled, his own red eyes shone brightly in the darkness, the only source of light, he glared and threw you on the other side of the cage making you hit the bars.  
You winced and fell down groaning ''Lucifer I get that you're angry but please we only have each other, don't push me away'' you sobbed crawling back to him once again simply following his shaky breath in the darkness ''s-stay away y/n'' Lucifer whispered in a dark tone that made you shiver ''please let me heal you Luci'' you mumbled slowly moving closer and closer ''don't!'' he hissed, his eyes shining once again as soon as you moved too close to him, you gulped and nodded ''I won't touch you, I promise'' you whispered not understanding why your brother was acting like that...did he hate you that much now? Was there another reason for his behavior.  
Your thoughts got interrupted by his sudden voice ''I hate you'' Lucifer hissed softly and that broke you ''but I-'' you mumbled, and he gripped you by the throat lifting you up ''I hate you because you followed me down here! You...you hurt yourself, I cared about you only! Only you!'' he yelled at the top of his lungs slamming you hard against the bars tightening his hold on your neck chocking you ''YOU WERE EVERYTHING I CARED ABOUT AND NOW LOOK!'' he yelled as tears finally rolled down his cheeks as well ''I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT'' he added and finally let you go, you sucked in a breath and slid down the bars sobbing ''Lucifer I'm sorry'' you whispered sadly then it finally hit you ''your hand'' you noticed touching your own neck ''it's-'' Lucifer knelt down and scoffed ''cold?'' he asked and you nodded ''yes'' you replied shocked ''yeah... I noticed...that's not the only news'' he mumbled lighting a small fire in a corner to have some light in the cell ''my...my whole body...my face... I'm...disgusting'' he whispered turning around to hide his face from you.  
''Lucifer don't be stupid'' You said scoffing ''let me see'' you said encouragely ''you know I love you no matter what...you should know that'' you whispered placing your hand on his shoulder kissing the back of his neck very lightly ''allow me'' you whispered as he tensed then softened a little and nodded ''okay but please don't...don't be scared'' he said shakily while he revealed himself, his wings were broken...burnt and many many feathers were gone, they were bony, and they weren't shining anymore, his whole form was bloody as if he had been skinned alive, you could barely recognize him in his features but there was nothing left of your old brother, even his personality seemed completely different, you eyed him up and down a couple of times then you gulped looking away ''I love you'' you whispered softly ''I love you Lucifer, I'd fall again and again just to be by your side, you're worth any pain, any punishment'' you added cupping his cheek ''look at me brother, I love you, I don't love your appearance, I love the angel that has always been by my side my whole life'' you whispered pressing a short kiss on his lips and that finally broke the wall he had created around himself, he quickly wrapped his arms around you and kissed back with all his anger, all his love and all his pain, it was rough, sinful...he bit down your lip making you bleed and it hurt...but no pain had ever felt that good, you gripped his hair letting out a low moan as you pressed him as close as possible to your own naked figure ''they can fuck themselves Luci, they might have heaven, but we have each other, and they all will pay for letting us go through this'' you mumbled against his lips as he smirked devilishly and held you closer to him ''we are in hell right? We shall rule...let's build some toys to own, let's get an army, father loves humans more than us, doesn't he? Then let's create something powerful able to trick his creations into sins...something sinful, demonic...'' Lucifer whispered, his eyes shining with the taste of revenge, you loved to see your brother like that so you obviously smirked back nodding ''demonic hm? Demons I say'' you whispered laughing quietly ''I say that's a wonderful idea my beloved brother, I say we are King and Queen of hell then'' you said causing Lucifer to laugh then cough in pain, you frowned and quickly helped him to sit down placing your hand on his chest using your grace to fix his deeper wounds, it immediately caused a moan out of Lucifer's throat and then his figure relaxed completely under your touch, he seemed exhausted almost sleepy so you took that chance and continued to heal him until your grace allowed it, then you collapsed in his arms exhausted, and he held you tightly, you still didn't know if you were as damaged as Lucifer but honestly as long as the angel was by your side you didn't care about your appearance ''love you'' you whispered as he smiled and covered your face with tender kisses ''me too my love'' he whispered wrapping his wings around you but it didn't matter how hard he tried...he really couldn't warm you.


End file.
